


Klaroline Baby One Shot's

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric Saltzman Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cami o'connell bashing, Caroline is a Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Fix-It, Klamille bashing, Klaroline baby, Magical Miracle Babies, Magical Pregnancy, Mate bonds, Mates, Pregnancy, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Time Travel, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of Klaroline baby's, hayley marshal bashing, multiple magical miracle babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: This is where all of my random Klaroline baby one shot's live. Most of these will have multiple parts. Some will also involve Kolvina and or Kalijah.literally just lots of fluffy bashing filled one shot's.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. His daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis; Klaroline. It takes place after 1x10. Lizzie sends Caroline a text asking ‘why do you have a dress from Klaus Mikaelson.’ Caroline leaves her young twins Clary and Will with Bonnie and goes to the Salvatore school.  
> Ensuing fix it fallows.
> 
> Cannon changes;  
> Klaus and Caroline got together during seasons 4 and 5 of the originals in secret.  
> Klaus was an amazing dad to Hope even without seeing her.  
> Both Bonnie and Davina made peace with Klaus and are good friends with Caroline.  
> Kol and Caroline are amazing friends.  
> Kol managed to make Davina a witch vampire hybrid during the years between seasons 4 and 5 and they have a son name Henrick Joshua Mikaelson who was born two years before season 5. Henry is close with his aunts Caroline and Bonnie and met Rebekah after the season 5 finale of TO.  
> Caroline never married Stefan never, and Klaus never had a thing with Cami.  
> For the sake of this Hope is seventeen during 1x10 and I’m not using any of the Malivore plot, meaning there was a four year time jump between the TO finale and current time.  
> Caroline married Klaus a year before TO season 5 began and had Clary and Will 7 months after the wedding. Klaus was heartbocken to leave her and them but Bonnie and Davina promised to find a way to bring him back.

Caroline sighed as she watched Will, Clary, and Henry chase each other around. The three young Mikaelson’s all hidden from Hope were extremely close. 

After Klaus had died Caroline had moved to the English countryside where Kol and Davina lived in a large mansion. She lived in the Mikaelson house with them and Bonnie. The four adults and three children all extremely close.

Bonnie and Davina had almost found the resurrection spell for Klaus. Caroline’s enjoyment of the scene was interrupted by a text from Lizzie. She looked down and nearly dropped her glass at what it said. 

‘Why do you have a dress from Klaus Mikaelson? And why didn’t you tell me? I gave it to Hope for Miss Mystic.’

“What happened?” Kol asked coming over.

“I have to go to the school.” She said quickly. “Lizzie gave Hope my dress from your mothers ball without telling her it was picked by Nik.”

Kol laughed. “Are we sure Elizabeth isn’t you and Nik’s love child, she looks it and is like a personality combo of you both.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “I got together with him after the Hollow remember? I’ll be back in a couple days. Call me if you find anything.”

She quickly went over to Clary and Will. “Darlings can you come here?”

They ran over excitedly. “Yes mommy.” Will said. She smiled. He looked so much like Klaus his blond hair, her blue eyes. She was ever thankful her children seemed to have picked up their fathers accent.

“I’m going away for a couple days okay? I want you to be good for uncle Kol, and aunts Bonnie and Davina.”

Clary ran forward hugging her. “We’ll miss you mommy. Come back soon.”

“I will sweetheart. I promise.”

“Are you going away to help daddy?” Will asked.

Caroline stiffened slightly. She had told the twins their father was in trouble and their aunts were trying to help. And some day they could see him again. She had also told them they had sisters who didn’t know about them but would some day.

“No I’m going to see your sisters. They need mommy’s help.”

“Can we meet them?” Clary asked.

Caroline smiled brushing one of her messy golden curls from her face. “Maybe my little flower. Now go back and play with Henry.”

&

When she got to the Salvatore school she found Alaric looked like he was loosing his mind. Hope sitting on a chair looking annoyed. And most of her children’s friends in one room.

“How did this even start?” he asked angrily.

“We didn’t mean to.” Josie said. “But we just got a little out of control. It was Hope’s fault.”

“It was not.” Lizzie defended. “She didn’t loose control until after you started it.”

“Well either way.” Alaric stopped as he turned and saw her. “Caroline, what are you doing here?”

“Lizzie texted. She had questions. Now what happened between that text and my plane ride from England?”

“You were in England?” Lizzie asked. “Where?”

“Mikaelson hall. It’s a lovely estate.”

Hope’s eyes widened. “But uncle Kol and aunt Davina live there.”

“Oh yes they do. I figured you got the dress so I might as well tell my daughters the truth.”

“Why were you with Kol? I thought you were with Bonnie?”

“Oh I was.” She said. “Bonnie lives with s their too.”

Alaric looked angry. “Caroline what could you two possibly be doing with Kol and Davina you shouldn’t be anywhere near a Mikaelson.”

Hope growled. “Be quiet or I will make you regret it Mr. Saltzman.”

“I should be with the Mikaelson’s.” she said loudly. “After all family is important. In law’s should be respected when they don’t try and murder you.”

“What do you mean in law’s?” Lizzie asked.

“Well you wanted to know why I had a dress from Nik didn’t you. That particular dress is from a ball Esther hosted oh two decades ago almost. She was trying to murder her children as usual. But as for the in law’s, I’m Klaus Mikaelson’s wife.”

The entire room was flat out shocked. Hope looking nearly insane. “You married my dad?”

“When you were nine.” She said. “Hayley wasn’t pleased we didn’t invite her to the wedding. It was small, Bonnie, Davina, Kol via face time, Freya married us and that was it.”

“So you’re my step mother?” Hope asked. “And dad never told me?”

“Hayley told him he couldn’t.” Caroline said. “She said she would make you think he abandoned you if he did. Me and your mom had some slight issues with each other.”

Hope looked like she was about to ask a question when she got a call from Bonnie. “Bon if you found the spell, it’s really not the time.”

“Oh no this is important. Damon came over and Will, Clary, and Henry managed to convince him to bring them to the school.”

Caroline’s mouth dropped open. “What have I told you about letting them near Damon. He makes Kol look like their good uncle. Bonnie control your husband next time. How long until they get here?”

“Five minutes tops.”

She hung up and nearly laughed at Alaric’s expression. “Right you missed that wedding too, it was nice, lots of bickering by the guests.”

She turned back to her daughters. “Okay girls I’ll say this once very quickly to avoid fall out. Damon is bringing three four year-olds here.”

“Why?” Josie asked.

“Well the first of them is Hope’s cousin Henrick, he’s Kol and Davina’s son. And the other two are you three’s younger siblings. Me and Klaus’s children Clary and Will.”

“Oh come on care-bear you took away all my fun.” Damon said as he came into the room carrying Clary with Will and Henry at his heels.

“Mommy.” Will yelled running over. “Can we meet our sisters now?”

Caroline smiled. “Of course my dearest.”


	2. A June baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline fleeing her wedding to Stefan because she's pregnant with Klaus's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon changes;  
> All of TO never happened (I’m only using select story lines and characters) and all of TVD after 4x23 never happned. Including the Silas cliff hanger.  
> Hope is four, and Stefan and Caroline have been dating two years. Caroline isn’t really happy with Stefan but is with him because of Elena.  
> Bonnie and Damon got trapped in the prison world for weird reasons for 6 months and became close friends.  
> Alaric is still dead, as is Jeremy.   
> Kol came back to life after befriending Davina while he was a ghost, they are in love and he came back a hybrid. Davina also never had issues with Mikaelson’s.  
> They had always known about Freya, they defeated Dahlia centuries prior and she is a vampire witch hybrid.  
> Hayley is in love with Elijah but he doesn’t care about her and is actualy secretly dating Katherine.  
> Rebekah stayed friends with Caroline and Bonnie due to her slightly secret on going relationship with Matt.  
> Cami is in love with Klaus but he simply dislikes her. She has delusions that will be brought back to earth.  
> Tyler is a jackass and was run out of town by Rebekah.  
> Marcel simply handed control of New Orleans over when Klaus came.
> 
> Caroline and Stefan were on a slight break and she slept with Klaus and he restated the last love speech, three months prior to the wedding.

Caroline sighed as she fiddled with her dress. It was an old style Rebekah had found for her. It was slightly tighter than the last time she had tried it on and she knew why.

It was her secret, her horrible mistake. Except it wasn’t a mistake, and she could never convince herself it was. It was the only thing her friends could never make her regret. Her baby, her and Klaus’s baby.

It was one time. One tiny moment of weakness created by her pain and berried feelings. She had run into Klaus on the anniversary of her mother’s death and he had comforted her and then she had allowed herself the one ting she knew she shouldn’t. Klaus.

She had slept with him and he yet again told her his promise. He was her last love. When Stefan came back she couldn’t bring herself to say no to the engagement no matter how much she wanted to. She knew she didn’t love him, she knew she loved Klaus.

And than it had started. A month after Klaus had gone she began to feel different. She was stronger than before and she didn’t know why. And than she started to be sick every morning. 

It took her an entire month to figure it out. It had been something Rebekah said that had made her realize, a random word she couldn’t even remember that had made it all click. She was pregnant with Klaus’s child. 

She hadn’t even felt guilty about it even as she first realized. She was happy. Purely happy the first time since Klaus had lived in Mystic Falls she could say that.

She began to think about the baby. What her and Klaus’s child would look like. She had left town for a day and compelled herself a doctor appointment to make sure the baby was okay. She was perfect Klaus and Caroline’s daughter. 

Caroline knew what she would name her without having to think. Elizabeth Henrick Mikaelson. The idea made her cry when she first thought of it. She daydreamed about her, her perfect little princess.

“Caroline are you even listening?” Bonnie asked annoyed.

“Yes Bonnie.” She said.

“What’s going on with you?” she asked annoyed. “I mean this is you and it’s your wedding and yet here you are like you don’t even care.”

“Yes Caroline what are you worried about?” Rebekah asked as she finished doing Katherine’s hair.

That was it. She couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore. “I can’t marry Stefan.” She said quietly.

All three girls mouths dropped open. “What?” Katherine yelled. “Why the hell not. I mean not like you should marry him but why not?”

“I’m pregnant.” She said quietly. “And it’s not Stefan’s.”

The silence that fallowed was defining. Caroline looked up to see that all three wore identical expressions of utter shock. None of them seemed ready to ask the looming question of whose it was.

Rebekah blinked a couple times and than asked. “How the hell are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know.” She said. 

Katherine shook her head. “I’m sorry but are we skipping over the important question here. You know the kicker that it’s not Stefan’s. Who the hell’s is it?”

Caroline closed her eyes and looked between the three. Rebekah gasped after a few seconds. “Oh, oh boy. It’s Nik’s isn’t it?”

Caroline simply nodded. Bonnie flat our dropped the glass she was holding at that. “Hold on the baby’s Klaus’s. When the hell did you sleep with Klaus? You’re engaged to Stefan, I mean you shouldn’t be but still.”

“Before we were engaged when he was gone. I was sad and I just I love Klaus and I needed him. I just don’t want to marry him, but I’ scared of what Elena and Stefan will think.”

She was crying by this point and Bonnie had come over and hugged her. “Sh, its okay, it will be okay.”

Rebekah came over too. Pulling Caroline away. “I’m having another niece to pamper.”

“You don’t know it’s a girl.” Katherine said.

“It is.” Caroline said quietly pulling away and whipping her tears of her face. “I found out a few weeks ago. I’m having a girl.”

Rebekah squealed hugging her again and than pulling away. “Wait. Are you leaving Stefan ad telling Nik.”

Caroline nodded. “I’m not as scared anymore. We can go tell him.”

“Like right now?” Katherine asked. “Your in your wedding dress.”

“I’ll get changed.” She said but than she wavered slightly. She felt someone grab her but it was to late. She was already beginning to loose consciousness. 

&

Rebekah cursed as she caught Caroline. Her brother’s love, her close friend, and the girl carrying her niece had just collapsed right as she gained the courage to tell her brother.

“What happened?” Katherine asked.

“I’m not sure.” Bonnie said. “I think we need Freya.”

Rebekah sighed. “Oh I wish she wasn’t wearing the dress.”

“Why not?” Katherine asked.

“Because Nik is going to loose it.”

They took a compelled private jet. The only knowledge of the four women who had fled the wedding was the text Bonnie had sent Damon telling him to call in a couple hours and than she’d explain. 

When they got into the car on the way to the compound Rebekah thought it best she go in first and than motion for the others. She found the courtyard full; Kol, Davina, and Freya discussing magic. Elijah, Marcel, and Klaus discussing the city. And Hayley talking to Cami.

“Ah Bekah back from your vacation so soon? Where’s your bus boy?” Kol asked.

Rebekah frowned. “I will remind you of some of your past words in regards to said buss boy and than maybe your girlfriend will teach you some manors.”

“Very fancy Bekah.” Marcel said. “Where were you?”

“A wedding.” She answered. “But it didn’t happen. There were some issues between the bride and groom.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “And who’s wedding were you attending sister?”

Rebekah gulped. “Well see that’s a funny story. Before I tell you I need you to promise you won’t drive up to Mystic Falls and murder Stefan Salvatore until after we deal with a small problem and you get consent.”

Klaus stood up quickly. “Bekah exactly who’s wedding were you attending?”

Cami looked at her annoyed. “Rebekah why are you antagonizing Klaus?”

“I’m not.” She said. “And Nik it happened to be a certain June wedding between a certain two people not in love.”

Kol raised an eyebrow and than started snickering. “Oh Bekah tell me it wasn’t who I think it is. Did the wedding happen or are you here to call us to crash.”

Rebekah sighed. “It was technically Stefan and Caroline’s. But she doesn’t love him and was going to stop the wedding but then.”

“Oh just cut to the chase.” Katherine said coming in with Bonnie and Matt carrying an unconscious Caroline.

“Katerina?” Elijah asked in shock.

“Hello my love.” She greeted. “We’ll discuss later. Cissy’s in trouble and Freya needs to help before my dear brother in law tears apart the city.”

Cami, Hayley, Marcel, and Davina were looking at the seen in varying stages of complete shock. Klaus spoke up. “Katerina what happened to Caroline?”

“She fainted.” Katherine answered. “It’s a bit complicated to explain. I really think she should be the one, but she is unconscious. Bon-bon you explain.”

Bonnie shook her head. “I have no direct ties like you two. And plus I think the job of telling Damon is enough.”

Rebekah sighed. “Caroline may have told us some interesting things right before fainting. A love confession, an impossible thing, oh and her reveal of not actual loving Stefan.”

She could tell Klaus’s domineer had changed. Before he spoke Rebekah heard Caroline begin to stir. In a second Klaus had grabbed her from Matt’s arms and sped them out of the compound.

“Where did they go?” Matt asked.

“I’m not sure.” Katherine said. “But since she’s telling him, can I announce the amazing news?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Oh you just want to be the one hurt Hayley don’t you?”

“Why would Caroline hurt me?” Hayley asked annoyed.

Katherine smirked. “Oh its quite simple. Caroline is in love with Klaus and pregnant with his child. Elijah dear do you want to go have sex?”

&

Caroline groaned as she slowly sat up. She was in a beautiful room, a room far to nice for anything in Mystic Falls. “Hello love.” 

Her eyes shot up at his voice. There he stood Klaus Mikaelson. She couldn’t help it. She quickly jumped up and ran to hug him. “Klaus.”

“Sh my love. I’m here.” he pulled away holding her an inch away from him. “What happened? What made you so worried you’d faint?”

“I love you.” She said quietly. “And I know that.”

“You were scared because you love me?” he asked quietly.

She shook her head. “No, not because I love you. Because of something else.”

“What was it my love?”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered. “With our daughter.”


	3. The Unknown Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is revealed to be Klaus and Caroline’s daughter. 
> 
> With extra doses of Mate bond prophecy’s and Hayley bashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon changed;  
> None of TO and everything after TVD 4x23 never happened. Hayley was a horrible mother to Hope and Hope hates her and has always felt something wrong about Hayley being her mother.   
> Steroline and Klamille never happened NEVER. Klaus and Caroline slept together after Graduation.   
> Jo died after having the twins and Caroline is just a mother figure to them.  
> Caroline still made the school and the twins and Hope are actually good friends. Hope doesn’t have red hair but blond hair a trait she gets from Caroline and Klaus.   
> Davina was actually a three hundred year old witch married to Kol who resurrected him when the Mikaelson’s came to New Orleans.   
> Bonnie and Damon still got somehow trapped in the prison world and became good friends, resulting in the two running off together and only remaining in contact with Caroline.  
> Stefan died somehow.  
> Katherine never died or was cured and has been secretly married to Elijah the whole time.   
> Marcel never became a super vamp.  
> Rebekah and Matt have been secretly married for years and Matt is a vampire.  
> Tyler is dead somehow.

When Caroline ran into Klaus in Paris she knew what would happen. And she was right, barely three hours after they ran into each other and he had been showing her around they ended up in her hotel room sleeping together.

That wasn’t even all. They had confessed everything. All of there buried feelings and pain. All of their emotions poured out, they loved each other and they would never leave the other again.

When she woke up the next morning something felt off. She could feel his fingers tracing soft patterns into arm as he held her. But still even in the place she knew she was the calmest it felt like something was missing and whole again.

“What’s wrong my love?” he asked her softly.

“Something feels weird.” She said. “I think we need to go to Bonnie. It feels like magic.”

&

When they got to Bonnie’s Caroline was ever glad she had called ahead so not to run into Bonnie and Damon in a compromising position. When Bonnie opened the door she had a look that made Caroline uneasy.

“Come in Klaus. Now.” Her voice wasn’t threatening something that made Caroline even more worried.

“What’s going on Bonnie?”

“I remember things.” She said. “Things I didn’t know yesterday. Things about you two’s past.”

“What are you talking about?” Klaus asked. 

Bonnie took a deep breath. “Someone has been medaling. Likely the New Orleans witches. You two had a mate bond a very important mate bond. It’s part of a prophecy.”

Caroline’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“That’s not even the most eventful bit.” Damon commented. “Bon-bon nearly lost her head over the next bit.”

Caroline gestured for Bonnie to continue. “The prophecy says you two will bring balance with three children, one to rule the wolves, one to rule the witches, and one to rule the vampires. Someone meddled and blocked your memory of completing the bond and changed a lot of things.”

“Like what?” Klaus growled.

“Hope isn’t Hayley’s daughter. She’s you and Klaus’s.” Bonnie tells her. “You gave birth to her and than the witches messed with everyone’s memory and made everyone think Hayley was Hope’s mother.”

Caroline thought she would faint. She and Klaus had a daughter, Hope. Caroline had always felt connected to her always felt a need to protect her. And even worse Hayley had stolen her daughter.

Hope even looked like them. She could see herself in Hope just like she saw Klaus in her. She felt Klaus hold her as she tried to proses Bonnie’s words.

“Klaus.” She whispered.

“She’s dead.” Klaus said. “Dead.”

“I suggest calling Kol.” Bonnie added. “And Rebekah they should have both gotten memory’s back too. Caroline should be getting hers in a few minutes.”

“Why is it taking longer for her?” Damon asked.

“Because she’s pregnant again.” Bonnie said. 

Caroline’s mind nearly exploded. “I’m what!”

“You two should have already had all three of them but because you haven’t nature is giving you the second quicker. Also if you don’t mind I would like to help murder Hayley.”

“I’m proud my dearest wife.”

“Kol and Bekah will be too.” Klaus said. He turned to her. “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded. “She needs to pay.”

&

Caroline got her memories back on the plane. Remembering being pregnant with Hope only making her angrier at Hayley. 

When the four very angry very powerful people got to the Salvatore school, Kol, Rebekah, Davina, and Freya were all waiting at the airport. And to Caroline’s surprise Elijah and Katherine were stepping out of their car.

“Katherine?”

“Hello care-bear I have memories too.” She smirked. “And I hear we get to kill the wear-slut.”

“Thank you for coming Katerina.” Klaus said.

Caroline’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head for the second time that day. “I missed something didn’t I?”

“I’ll explain after we kill Hayley, fix the nasty thing with our daughter and get back to Paris.”

&

Caroline decided it was best she go to the school first. When she got to the library she found Hope, Lizzie, and Josie working on a spell.

“Hey mom.” Lizzie said. “What are you doing here?”

“Dealing with problems.” She answered. “Would you girls go get Hayley Marshal and bring her to the hall?”

They nodded leaving and leaving Hope and Caroline alone. The second they were Hope lunched herself at Caroline. “I saw it.” She said quietly. “I saw you, you’re my mother.”

Caroline was shocked and pulled away from Hope. “You know?”

“I think I always did.” Hope said. “I hated Hayley, she was never a good mother to me. And you always were. She took you from me, and my yet to be born siblings.”

“She won’t get away with it.” Caroline smiled. “Our family’s waiting for her.”

&

A group of Mikaelson’s, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Katherine, Davina, and Hope in one room was scary for anyone. When Alaric and Elena accidentally walked into the room it was comical there reactions.

“Damon?” Elena let out. “Katherine? Klaus?”

“What the hell are they doing here?” Alaric yelled.”

Caroline smirked. “Taking care of loose ends. Just then the doors opened and the twins came in with Hayley. Hayley nearly bolted from the room at the sight of the Mikaelson’s.

Caroline sped in front of her to block her. “Hello Hayley. Girls you should go.” 

“Caroline. What can I do for you?”

“Many things.” Caroline smiled. “But I think the better question is why you though it was right to steel someone’s daughter and erase their memory’s. Oh and after you figure that out. We are going to torcher you for a very long time.”

“Yes we are.” Katherine agreed. “I can’t wait. I mean we will need a distraction in between murdering every witch in New Orleans.”

“Hope dear I think it’s time mommy and daddy taught you some valuable family lessons. Lesson one, family torcher sessions.” Caroline said.


	4. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Lizzie is actually Klaroline’s love child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon changes;  
> I take no TVD cannon after 4x23 or TO cannon into account just select details.  
> After her humanityless binge Caroline sleeps with Klaus.   
> When Valerie searches for the babies she discovers Josie is in Caroline, but Lizzie is actually her biological child already inside her (Only Caroline knows it’s Klaus’s).  
> Hope still exists but Hayley died when she was a baby and her mother figures were Rebekah and Freya.  
> No Dahlia the Mikaelson’s always knew about Freya and Freya is a vampire witch hybrid.  
> Similar Davina is a vampire witch hybrid and Kol’s wife who brought him back when the Mikaelson’s went to New Orleans.  
> No Steroline ever.   
> Stefan didn’t die.  
> Matt never went all human’s first and is a vampire and lives with Rebekah in New Orleans and only Caroline knows that.  
> Bonnie is the only person who knows Lizzie is actually Klaroline’s love child.   
> Katherine is alive and secretly with Elijah.  
> Elena is a teacher at the school and a total bitch.  
> Lizzie never liked Alaric and he was a bad father to her always picking Josie more. She always felt closer to Hope or Caroline and doesn’t really have good relationships with Alaric or Josie.

Caroline knew she shouldn’t have gone to Rome. She knew she would find something there she didn’t want to, and she did. Barely a day into her trip she ran into Klaus. Just seeing him made her buried memories and secrets come out. 

When they ended up kissing against the wall of his studio she knew she had to stop it. She pushed him away slightly, still clinging to him.

She felt a tear run down her cheek. “Love what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I love you but I can’t. You need to.”

He brought his hands up to her face trying to calm her down. “What’s wrong my love?”

She didn’t understand how he could brush past what she had said and just comfort her. “You’ll hate me.” She let out as she began to cry more.

“I could never hate you Caroline.” He said softly. “Not even when Kol was dead could I hate you.”

“My twins Lizzie and Josie, they aren’t twins.” She said quietly. “Josie is a siphon from the Gemini coven that was put into me after Jo died. But Lizzie is mine. She’s biologically my daughter, and yours.”

Klaus let go of her taking a step back, his face a picture of complete shock. “What?”

“I was pregnant, I didn’t know it. Lizzie she is our daughter. I think she always knew. She hates Josie and Alaric; she spends all her time with Hope. She looks like us too, her hair is like mine, and her eyes look like yours.”

She looked up to see Klaus’s face. It wasn’t rage it was still stuck on shock. “We have a daughter. Elizabeth is our daughter.”

She nodded. “Biologically and legally yes. Alaric doesn’t know, Elena doesn’t. Only Bonnie does. I named her. Elizabeth Henrick Mikaelson.”

“Why?” he asked. “Why did you keep it a secret for fifteen years?”

“Because I was scared.” She said quietly. “I was scared of my feelings and for my daughter.”

“I don’t hate you.” he said quietly. “I think I might love you more than I did before.”

“How?” she asked her voice desperate. “How can you not hate me? I kept your daughter from you.”

“But we have a daughter.” He shot back. “Do you know how many times I wished you were the one pregnant not Hayley? How many times I wished I could have had you and our own daughter.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

“Don’t apologize anymore my love.” He said softly as he held her. “We can deal with all of that later. For now I just want you.”

&

It had been three months and they still hadn’t told anyone. They had been happy, something she still didn’t understand fully. However when she got a phone call from Alaric saying there had been an accident and one of the students had been pushed out a window by Lizzie Caroline knew the happiness was over.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Klaus asked coming into their room.

She turned to him her face frozen in pain. “Lizzie, she accidentally killed someone. She, she activated the curse. And she doesn’t.”

He pulled her against him trying to calm her down. “Sh, my love it’s okay it will all be okay. We’ll go back to New Orleans will tell everyone. And than we’ll tell our daughters.”

&

Hope was trying to comfort Lizzie. The poor the thing hadn’t meant to push Jordon out a window and was almost inconsolable. Hope was distracted by her uncle Kol and aunt Davina.

“Uncle Kol?” she asked. 

Alaric looked annoyed. “Kol we are dealing with issues at the school. Leave.”

“Yep no can do. I’m here under orders to bring Hope and Lizzie back home with me.”

“Why?” Hope asked.

“Oh that’s not my place sweetie. I’ll have care-bear do it. Sister.”

Caroline came out. She looked pale and shaky. “Hello girls.”

“Mom?” Lizzie asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Cleaning up my mess.” She said turning to Alaric. “I’m sorry about this. Lizzie isn’t your daughter, nor is she Jo’s. She’s mine, and Klaus’s. That’s all the explanation you’ll get so I’m taking our daughters and going. Come on girls.”

&

Lizzie and Hope spent most of the plane ride utterly shocked. Finally after more than half the trip Lizzie spoke up. “I think I always knew.”

“What?” Caroline asked.

“That I wasn’t really Josie’s twin or Alaric’s daughter. I hated him he was never my father. And Josie she, I always felt like Hope was more my sister than she was.”

“I think I knew too.” Hope said. “It felt like is was connected to Lizzie. I think it was dad’s blood.”

“Did he know?” Lizzie asked.

“I never told Nik.” Caroline said. “Never once did he know about you until I told him a few months ago. Do you want to meet him?”

Lizzie nodded. “Please mom, I want to ask him all about the Mikaelson’s. Hope’s told me some but I want first hand accounts of our evil grandmother.”

Caroline smiled. “You really are our daughter.”


	5. Klaus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5x11 Caroline turns out to be pregnant, she goes to New Orleans to sort this out with Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon Changes:  
> Katherine was never cured, Klaus came up just to see Caroline.  
> Katherine and Caroline are great friends.  
> Bonnie never brought Jeremy back and never died.  
> Kol never died either, he became close with Davina helping with her magic and turned her into a Hybrid to escape the harvest, he regained his magic when he turned her.  
> The Originals always knew about Freya, she has been asleep since the defeat of Dahlia until a first born Mikaelson is conceived.  
> TO never happened, The Mikaelson’s rule, Marcel gave them the kingdom easily.  
> The witches are bitches, as in cannon, the Harvest was never completed because of Davina turning and the witches are pissed.  
> Hayley is pregnant, but not with Klaus’s baby, which is confirmed by Freya when she arrives.  
> Note: major Hayley bashing, if you like her you will not like this.

Caroline stared at Bonnie her mouth wide open. Bonnie had lost it. That was the only explanation. Bonnie had just said the most impossible thing she could possibly say. She had just said Caroline was pregnant.

“Bonnie, that’s not possible.” She yelled turning to Katherine who was still in shock. “Right Kat, it’s not possible?”

“It is.” Bonnie confirmed. “Magic confirmed it for me. You’re pregnant, and your baby will be special. I think magic said it was a boy. Care if magic wants the baby to live so much, who’s the father?”

Caroline couldn’t answer; there was only one person it could possibly be. One person who could create a child that powerful. The one person who could ever have a child with a vampire. Klaus.

“Caroline, who’s the father?” Katherine asked quietly finally regaining some speech.

“Klaus.” She whispered almost hoping they didn’t hear.

The girl’s eyes widened. “WHAT!” they both yelled.

“What!” she heard Stefan yell. She turned to see him standing in the doorway to Bonnie’s house in greater shock than Bonnie and Katherine.

Katherine groaned her head falling in her hands. “Oh great now we get to go to New Orleans.”

“Look on the bright side.” Caroline said. “You get to see Elijah.”

&

Klaus smiled as Freya walked into the compound. “Ah sister, so glad you’ve woken.”

Freya smiled. “Niklaus Elijah good to see you.”

“Who are you?” Marcel asked. Klaus rolled his eyes; while Marcel and the ever-annoying Camille were in the know on most things they didn’t know everything.

“Freya!” Kol shouted with glee running over to hug her. “Oh how I’ve missed you sister. I have some amazing new spells I want to teach you, oh and my hybrid girlfriend you need to meet her.”

“Sister?” Marcel, Cami, and Hayley yelled.

Klaus chuckled. “Yes our sister, she was asleep until a first born Mikaelson was conceived. Sister this is Marcel you’ve heard of him, Camille a human, and Hayley who is sadly carrying my child.”

Freya raised her eyebrow before looking at Hayley. “No she’s not. She is pregnant, and it is a hybrid baby but not yours. However a first born Mikaelson has still been conceived.”

Her words sent the courtyard into full shock. Hayley looked terrified and Klaus looked enraged. Elijah grabbed Klaus before he could rush at Hayley. 

“Kol put her in her room and compel her to stay there until we have sorted this out.”

Kol smirked vanishing and than returning a second later with no Hayley. “Freya dear, you said Nik had still managed to impregnate a poor girl, do you know who?”

Freya shook her head. “No but she’s powerful, not human I can feel it. And it was recent probably no more than a month.”

Klaus froze closing his eyes. There was only one person who it could be. “Oh no.”

Kol was grinning and trying not to laugh. “Oh this is amazing, she will kill you for this. Bekah! You need to hear this.”

Rebekah came down and smiled when she saw Freya. “Ah my darling sister. I guess that stupid wolf gave me something good before that baby is born.”

“Hayley isn’t pregnant with Niklaus’s child.” Elijah said. “But someone else is.”

Rebekah looked at Klaus. “Who the bloody hell did you get pregnant than? You haven’t slept with anyone in years apart from Hayley; you were to busy chasing after-“ she didn’t finish her sentence as she clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

“It’s the only possibility Bekah.” Kol smirked.

Before Klaus could respond an all to familiar face appeared in the compound’s doorway. None other than Katherine Pierce.

“Who the hell are you?” Cami asked.

“Katherine Pierce.” She smirked. “Klaus, Elijah long time no see. How’s New Orleans? I don’t care any who I’m here as messenger or more like gate keeper for my lovely best friend.”

Klaus’s mouth dropped open. “You mean she’s actually friends with you, I thought it was a joke.”

“She’s friends with Kol too, how are you brother in law?”

“Lovely kitty, lovely. Now is it true, is care-bear pregnant?”

“How could you possibly know?” Caroline yelled as she came in with Bonnie and Stefan on her heels. When her eyes landed on him they lit up with anger. “Klaus! How the hell am I pregnant?”

Kol couldn’t help it anymore and started snickering. “Oh I’m so recording this.”


	6. Oh this should be good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Valerie looks for the twins in Caroline she finds a different set of twins that are definitely not what she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was loosely inspired by an idea i saw in a fanfiction called 'out of the woods' on Fanfiction.net. I thought the idea of Klaroline babies being dormant was really interesting.  
> Also this is the first one-shot in this story that is complete and fully written out meaning this one won't have a part 2.
> 
> Cannon Changes:  
> All Steroline and Klamille undertones and anything to do with them never happened, Stefan is still Caroline’s bestie and Cami is just annoying.  
> TO cannon ends after 2x22 and nothing to do with seasons 3, 4, or 5 is cannon, NOTHING.  
> For the sake of this I was in the mood for Hayley bashing so I’m adding in a little Katherine was resurrected by a witch friend sometime at the beginning of TVD season 6 and her and Caroline are friends.  
> Davina resurrected Kol and broke the Crescent curse, she was never regent and had gotten over her Mikaelson issues. Kol came back a witch vampire hybrid.  
> Also none of the season 7 plots ever happened or started cannon ended with the wedding. Valerie is looking for the twins who weren’t successfully transformed when she discovers Caroline is pregnant.

Caroline should have known that the three months of piece after the wedding and Elena’s mystical sleep wouldn’t last long. When Valerie, Alaric, and a confused Stefan showed up at her door she knew something was wrong.

It only got worse when Valerie said the Gemini coven transferred Jo and Alaric’s twins into the nearest available womb which as the suspected was hers.

“That’s not possible. I would know if magical Gemini babies had been put into me.” She argued.

“Just let them try it Caroline please.” Alaric said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. And sat down letting Valerie work her magic. After a minute Valerie stopped and stared. “Oh, well it seems you don’t have the twins in you.”

“See I told you vampires can’t have children.”

“I wasn’t finished.” Valerie said. “You don’t have the twins in you, however you are still pregnant.”

Caroline, Stefan, and Alaric’s mouths all dropped open. Stefan blinked rapidly as he tried to process what she said. “I’m sorry what?”

“She’s pregnant with twins, I believe they are a boy and a girl.”

“That’s not possible I haven’t been with anyone in months possibly more than a year.”

Valerie shook her head. “The babies are strong, their witches I know that much though I’m not sure how. Something must have caused them to go dormant about two months into the pregnancy. As far as I can tell they’ve been dormant since before your friends went into the prison world at least.”

Caroline froze moving her hand to her mouth. It couldn’t be. The babies were witches and it certainty wasn’t from her. The only possible person they could be was Klaus. His mother was a witch and he was the last person she had been with. 

She cursed herself looking back at not noticing the signs. About a month after he left she had been getting stringer for some reason she healed quicker. The babies they had been healing her. 

“How do I get them un dormant?” she asked Valerie.

“You’d need the bloodline of whatever family they get their witch gene from. Or to sleep with and blood share with their father but since I’m guessing he’s a witch that wouldn’t work.”

Caroline’s face fell into her hands. “Exactly how long could they have stayed dormant if we hadn’t done this?”

“Decades possibly centuries.” She answered. “Now I am curious as to who could get a vampire pregnant. The only way would probably involve mate magic but that’s wolves.”

Caroline didn’t look up for fear of what she’d find. She knew Stefan’s brain must have been working over time to figure out whose babies they could be.

When she finally did look up she saw his eyes widen. “Oh, there not his are they?”

Valerie and Alaric both looked confused. “Who’s him?” Valerie asked.

Caroline sighed. “Well considering I’ve never been with a witch yes.”

“Caroline whose babies are they?” Alaric asked.

“Klaus Mikaelson.” She answered. “The original werewolf vampire hybrid, the son of Esther the original witch.”

Valerie’s jaw dropped. “You know Klaus Mikaelson?”

“He’s her last love.” Stefan answered.

“Stefan, I remember that being in the strict we don’t mention section. Don’t you?”

“I can’t believe you slept with Klaus.” Alaric said.

“You were dead you didn’t get filled in.” she shot back.

“The only way for them to stop being in that weird dormant protective state is blood sharing?”

Valerie nodded. “Yes.”

Caroline sighed getting up. “Come on Stefan I’m telling Bonnie and Damon and than I’m calling reinforcements and going to New Orleans.”

“Whose reinforcements?” Stefan asked.

Caroline smirked. “Oh you’ll love them.”

&

Caroline had called Katherine telling her it was urgent and to come to the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan had kept nagging her but she wanted Katherine to be a surprise for all of them.

When she opened the door of the boarding house she was not prepared for what she saw. Standing in the middle of the living room entwined in each other were Bonnie and Damon.

Neither seemed to be aware of the arrivals and continued to kiss each other senseless. For the second time that day Caroline found herself believing she had entered an alternate universe.

“What the hell?” Stefan yelled looking like he’d just seen Esther Mikaelson civilly chatting with her children.

The two sprung apart staring wide eyed at the arrivals. Bonnie looked slightly scared and Damon looked like he was trying to come up with a good enough explanation.

“Explain.” Stefan said.

“Um we were kissing.” Damon said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Yes that’s kind of obvious Damon, he means why you were kissing.”

“Well you see I might be slightly in love with Bonnie. And she may or may not also be in love with me.”

Caroline shook her head. “Well I feel much better about what’s about happen.”

“What do you mean?” Bonnie asked.

“Well you know way back when Katherine was dying and I slept with Klaus. Apparently I was pregnant and the babies did some weird dormant thing so I need to head down to New Orleans and blood share with him to get our children.”

Damon and Bonnie stared at her with identical expressions of utter shock. “You’re what?” Caroline turned to see a very shocked looking Katherine Pierce.

“Your alive?” Stefan asked in shock.

Katherine rolled her eyes and came in. “Well duh. I cam back when you were on you’re my brother is dead bender. Me and Care-bear became good friends. Now I’m sorry but did you just say you’re pregnant via Klaus sex when I was dying.”

She nodded. “I think you’ll enjoy Damon and Bonnie being in love more but I called for your help in shock value to lessen the blow.”

Katherine smirked “You mean I get to join you in New Orleans and shock Elijah’s suit off.”

Caroline nodded. “Oh not just him, Kol’s been keeping me well informed since his girlfriend brought him back. Their older sister who died of plague is alive and is a witch. Hayley is trying to move in on Elijah. Oh and there’s a little blond mini me whose trying to snag Klaus.”

Katherine smiled evilly. “Oh this will be fun. Do you three want to come and wait for when we’re done, I bet we could make Bekah loose it at least twice.”

&

Kol huffed. It was currently extremely boring in New Orleans and while he loved Davina he wished something interesting would happen. 

Klaus was off in his studio. Hayley was playing with Hope. Elijah and marcel were having rousing discussions on supernatural politics. Freya was helping Davina with her magic. And Rebekah was trying not to roll her eyes at Cami.

His wishes were answered when two very familiar faces entered the compound looking ready to cause some trouble. Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce.

Most of the unknowing crowd looked at them like they were crazy. Cami however just got annoyed. “Who the hell are you?”

Rebekah turned and her jaw dropped. “What the hell.”

&

Caroline snickered. “Good to see you two Rebekah.”

“Not referring to you Caroline. Referring the she devil who I gloated over while you were off with my brother in the woods.”

Elijah’s eyes widened. “Katerina.”

“Hello Elijah, long time no see.” She smirked. “Any who I’m here as collateral for Care-bear.”

Kol snorted. “Under used talents Kat. What are my two favorite future sister’s doing here?”

“I’m looking for Klaus.” Carline answered.

Hayley snorted. “And why is that?”

Caroline smiled. “Oh trust me Hayley you’ll hate them.”

“Who exactly are you two?” an annoying blond she assumed was Cami asked.

“I’m Katherine Pierce, Elijah’s on again off again girlfriend of five centuries. And that’s Caroline Forbes, the light and love of Niklaus Mikaelson.”

Kol had started to snicker but his eyes suddenly grew wide as he stared at Caroline. “What the hell?”

“Oh right you came back a hybrid, yes that’s why I’m here.”

“But I watched you two how can.” 

“Dormant.” She answered. “I’ll have Valerie call you and explain she discovered it.”

“What are you two talking about?” Rebekah asked.

“You’ll know later after I talk to Klaus.” Caroline said. “So where is he?”

“I suggest yelling Care-bear.” Katherine said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Klaus!” she yelled.

With in a second he was a mere foot in front of her his face pure shock. “Caroline.”

“Hello Klaus.”

“Love what are you doing here?” his eyes caught Katherine. “And why the hell are you with Katerina?”

“She’s my friend you can’t kill her.” she said. “And I came because I need to talk to you, alone.”

With in moments he had grabbed her and they were in his studio. She swayed slightly as they stopped Klaus easily keeping her steady. 

“Can they hear?” she asked.

Klaus smirked. “Relax love, I had my new older sister spell the room, I can hear outside but no one outside can hear inside.”

He brought her over to two chairs by a table in the corner of the room. “Now love not that I’m not extremely happy you’re here but why exactly are you?”

Caroline sighed. “Promise to believe me, you can compel me if you want just to be sure, but please just promise.”

He brought his hands up to her head brushing her hair from her face. “I promise my love. What could possibly make you this worried I would think you were lying.”

She sighed. She didn’t even call him out on his use of ‘my love.’ She knew she was his, she could feel it. She had been pushing her love down for years but she couldn’t push it down anymore. 

“After that day in the woods I was pregnant, I never noticed and sometime after that the babies became dormant. This heretic Valerie she was looking for some Gemini magic and she discovered them. They’re still dormant.”

Klaus stared at her pulling away slightly. “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded. “Valerie said twins, a boy and a girl. They must have sensed they were in danger, that’s why they decided to stay dormant, they could have stayed that way for decades maybe centuries and I would have never known.”

Before she could even grasp what was happening Klaus had caught her and cut of her rambling with a kiss. It was like a piece of her that she hadn’t realized was missing was returned. She quickly put her hands around his neck pulling into him more.

When they finally broke the kiss he held her just an inch away. “I love you.” He said quietly. “I have for a very long time.”

“You aren’t mad or don’t believe me. Or think it’s all some trick.” She couldn’t help but begin to cry lightly as she spoke.

Klaus shook his head whipping away her tears. “Of course not Caroline. I love you, far more then I should.”

“Does this mean you want the babies.”

“They’re our babies.” He said. 

He pulled away moving her to a large couch. “How do we make them un dormant?”

“We have to blood share.”

Klaus’s smirk returned. “Really my love.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are far to excited.”

“Of course I am. However I do find it interesting you didn’t object to my love.”

Caroline huffed crossing her arms. “Really Klaus.”

“Does this mean your ready?”

She closed her eyes. “I’ve been ready for months, I was just denying it.”

He moved forward kissing her again. It wasn’t soft but hard as he lifted her up from the couch. She pulled away slightly. “Shouldn’t we wait until later.”

He smirked. “Later can be after our children are growing again.”

She smiled as he kissed her again speeding them out of the studio and into a bedroom. He pushed her against he now closed door as they continued to kiss.

Each kiss meant another piece of clothing fell away. Soon so did the blood. She could feel it, as she tasted his blood the strength she had felt for those months returning. 

Eventually they stopped Caroline lying next to him in the bed as he drew circles in her shoulder. It must have been a couple hours as the sun was beginning to set. “We should go down.”

She heard him sigh. “Very well my love.”

&

Katherine smirked as Klaus and Caroline vanished. “I wouldn’t expect them back for a couple hours.”

The annoying blond looked crushed. Most of the room was still confused and Elijah was staring at her. “Katerina how are you alive?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh calm down Elijah I was waiting for Care-bear to insure I wouldn’t die by Klaus’s hands before I made my grand return.”

Kol clapped his hands together. “Elijah brother, snog your little true love while you have the time. Where are the rest off the Mystic Falls brigade?”

Katherine laughed. “Oh the Salvatore brothers and Bon-bon are waiting. I’ll text them.”

“Bon-bon’s here, awesome.” Kol said. “Freya, Davina I think you’ll love her, she’s a Bennet witch. Damon’s here?”

“Don’t hit him with a bat, Bonnie will give you a nasty headache.” Stefan said as he came into the room.

Kol’s mouth dropped open. “No way, nope.” As Bonnie and Damon came in. “Bonnie and Damon being civil.”

“Their in love.” Katherine said. “Its funny.”

“Has the world turned upside down?” Rebekah yelled. 

“Yes it has Bex’s.” Stefan said.

&

Caroline sighed as they entered the center of the compound. The gathered crowd were all in varying stages of insanity. Including the shocking Katherine kissing Elijah on the couch.

“We were only gone a couple hours.”

Katherine pulled away and rolled her eyes. “Yes well I was being productive. Un dormant them yet?”

She nodded. “Bon would you do some witchy magic to see if it worked.”

“It worked.” Kol said. “Trust me I can see the power from here, it will be very fun soon enough.”

“What are you all talking about?” Hayley asked. “And for that matter what’s dormant?”

“My children.” Caroline answered. “Or more accurately me and Klaus’s children, twins boy and girl. They’ve been dormant for a while.”

“Who wants dinner?” Katherine asked. “I think food will make this even more entertaining.”

&

2 months later

Caroline giggled as Klaus kissed the side of her neck. She was looking out over the balcony of their Paris hotel room. The day after she told him he had whisked her away to the city of lights for what he called a pre baby taste of the world.

She had started showing a couple weeks after they had got there. He had instantly bought her a whole new wardrobe, something she had scoffed at but secretly loved.

It was one of the reasons she loved him. He treated her like the only thing in the world, his queen. While most of the blood Mikaelson’s had been ecstatic including Rebekah who loved the idea of more babies to pamper. While Hayley had seemed enraged and the ever-annoying Cami had tried to claim the babies were a lie.

Klaus spun her around kissing her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said kissing him more.

“Marry me?” he asked as they continued to kiss. She stopped dead pulling away slightly and staring at him.

“What?”

“Marry me. Please my love. be mine, always and forever.”

She didn’t answer but kissed him softly. “Always and forever.”

He smirked. “Is that a yes.”

She nodded. “It’s a yes. But we aren’t getting married until after I have the babies, I’m showing to much.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes my love. You’ll have lots of time to plan.” 

&

6 months later

Caroline smiled down at her children. The twins we’re beautiful; her daughter Elizabeth Rebekah Mikaelson, and her son Henrick William Mikaelson. The two had both inherited their mothers beautiful blond hair and fathers bright blue eyes. 

Her and Klaus had stayed in Paris almost until they were born. When they returned Rebekah was ecstatic. It seemed while they were way Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie had moved down to New Orleans. Katherine and Elijah had gotten married. And Kol had somehow become engaged with Davina.

A month after the twins were born Klaus and Caroline got married. They had the wedding at the palace of Versailles, compelled empty with the twins in beautiful white and gold outfits.

After the wedding Kol told them about something he had discovered. He could create witch vampire hybrids. Bonnie had immediately asked to be one and had turned successfully. 

Only a day later Elena had woken up as Matt informed her. Katherine had personally accompanied the Mystic Falls group back home for a day to revel in Elena’s horror.

Elena had nearly lost it when it came to Caroline’s children and Katherine and Elijah being married. But the real kicker was when she discovered Damon and Bonnie. Suffice to say Katherine enjoyed it.

Hope loved her baby siblings, something Hayley hated. Klaus threatened Hayley immensely when it came to his children and reluctantly Hayley agreed to be quiet on the subject.

“Happy my love.” Klaus said entering the room.

“Extremely.” She smiled picking Henry up. “I wonder if you’ll be good at art like your father.”

Klaus smirked. Kissing Henry’s head. “I’m not sure you’d like that my love, a mini me.”

She laughed. “I think it won’t be that bad. My boy will be like his mother though. I know he will. I love you.” She said as she hugged him. “Always and Forever.”

“Always and Forever.” Klaus repeated as he kissed her softly.


End file.
